The 57th Annual Hunger Games
by Nebirish
Summary: The 57th Hunger Games are upon us, and told through the eyes of sixteen different tributes.
1. Introduction

Hello, hello. So, basically, I was bored and decided to start writing some sort of The Hunger Games story, or fanfiction, or whatever, and I decided I should post it here. It's pretty much a Hunger Games story about a previous Hunger Games (the 57th) before the books take place.

Anyways, I made the tributes and I don't know who's gonna win, yet, because I'm drawing the people who die at random, so I'm not too bias.

I'm also not the _best _author, so bear with me, and I'll try to do my best, but I can't guarantee it'll actually be good. I would hope it is, though.

**WARNING:** This story is gonna be very graphic (obviously, because it's a bunch of kids killing each other) and will probably have strong language. So, if you don't like that stuff, you might aswell stop reading. And don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

**TRIBUTE POOL**

**District 1 Girl: **Lee Remus, 17

**District 1 Boy: **Caesar Constantine, 18

**District 2 Girl:** Ingrid Blaer, 18

**District 2 Boy: **Nero Decimus, 18

**District 3 Girl: **Meg Kendell, 15

**District 3 Boy:** _Bloodbath_

**District 4 Girl: **Lilly Adams, 18

**District 4 Boy**: Jesse White, 18

**District 5 Girl:** _Bloodbath_

**District 5 Boy:** Rory Cohen, 16

**District 6 Girl: **Riley Swanson, 15

**District 6 Boy:** _Bloodbath_

**District 7 Girl: **_Bloodbath_

**District 7 Boy: **Matt Hyneman, 17

**District 8 Girl: **Emmy Lannister, 14

**District 8 Boy:** _Bloodbath_

**District 9 Girl: **_Bloodbath_

**District 9 Boy: **Caligula Levine, 18

**District 10 Girl: **Stacey Rhee, 15

**District 10 Boy: **Augustus Lancaster, 16

**District 11 Girl: **_Bloodbath_

**District 11 Boy: **Tuco Juarez, 18

**District 12 Girl: **Trisha Williams, 15

**District 12: **_Bloodbath_


	2. Chapter 1: Bloodbath

**Emmy Lannister, 14, District 8 Female**

This was only one, of the many times I've wished I could disappear from the face of the Earth.

It wasn't that different, I tried to assure myself. It wasn't different from everything I'd faced at home, but as the elevator began to rise, the sinking feeling in my stomach said otherwise.

My throat closed up, and my palms started sweating. My hands shook violently, and my head felt dizzy, like I could pass out at any moment. My legs suddenly felt very light and I collapsed to the floor of the cylinder elevator.

As I stared at the floor, the platform was suddenly illuminated with broad, bright sunlight. It got very hot out, like 100 degrees Fahrenheit. The elevator dispersed from around me, and sank back down into the Launch Room. I looked up and found myself crouched down on a grey pedestal – the ones they use in the Hunger Games. Because that's where I am – the Hunger Games. Only one person will leave alive, and I'm almost certain it will not be me. Almost.

It takes me a second to get used to be the light and then I observe my surroundings – the other tributes. Most of them were stronger than me. Like 90% of them. That's just an estimate, though – I was never good at math, or anything for-that-matter. But, I was fast and I would probably be able to outrun them.

I wouldn't go towards the Cornucopia – that's a deathtrap, but instead, I'd go into the woods.

I take a second to observe my surroundings – actually find out what exactly to do once the Games begin. Around me, was a large circular field, surrounding the Cornucopia, and behind that was large conifers, 4/5s around it. Then, there were two openings, in the trees. Behind me, was one of the openings, which, from what I could see, led into what looked like a grassy field, and then ended in a cliff, about 50 yards away. That seemed like an ideal spot to run. Hopefully, I could jump down the cliff, if it isn't too high. If it is high, I could probably climb down.

I glance at the clock that shows how much time we have until the game starts, and it says 15 seconds. Oh, shit. I don't want to get stabbed. Or impaled. Or slashed. Or choked. Basically, I don't want to die, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5… I get into position, ready to run. 4…3…2…1…

My vision goes blurry and I accept the probability of death.

The gong sounds and I'm instantly on my feet, running away from the Cornucopia. I'm running the fastest I've ever ran in my entire life, and the wind whizzes by quickly.

Before I know it, I reach the cliff. Oh no – it's actually pretty steep. It's about 60 feet sheer rock straight down. Okay, I can't climb that. Not going down. Nope.

I need to find another way – there's probably one, somewhere around here. There is always another way. There has to be. I just need – "You're not going anywhere!" A voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn sharply, and see Tuco Juarez, from District 11, is sprinting at me, in full armour – a golden chest plate, and a gold shield, completed with a double-hilted Greek sword. His whole get-up looked so ridiculously stupid, I could've laughed, if not for the fact he was about to kill me. Oh, shit.

I quickly contemplate on what to do. Run? Fight? Jump? He was approaching fast. Oh god, what do I do? I didn't get much more time to think, because he got too close. He raised his sword, prepared to kill. I had no choice. Fuck it. I turned on my heels, took a deep breathe, and leapt into the trees below.

**Jesse White, 18, District 4 Male**

The gong sounded out and on instinct, I raced forwards, the wind brushing through my hair.

I reached the Cornucopia in no-time. If I'm correct, I believe I was actually the first one there. I didn't see anyone, but of course, they could've been on the other side.

I rush into the Cornucopia and grab an eight-foot spear. Eh, I was never too good with spears, I thought, as I set it down, and instead grabbed a five-foot javelin. Then, I scooped up an army knife, and set it in my holster that I'd found. I saw a box that contained two-dozen switchblades. I grabbed eight – setting one in each boot, three in a backpack I found, and three more in my holster. I was going to be hard to kill.

I bustled at of the Cornucopia just twenty seconds after I'd entered, to find that the battle had just begun. I saw my fellow Career, Nero Decimus, from District 2, throw some guy, maybe the District 3 Boy, into the gold, metallic wall of the Cornucopia, face-first. Thick blood gushed out of the boy's nose, hitting the Cornucopia in sporadic clumps of red, and when the boy fell away, there was a thick stain on the wall. The kid lied on the ground, and Nero slammed a foot into his gut, which the kid responded to with a groan.

As I was watching this occur, I was distracted and vulnerable; I suddenly felt hands around my throat, reaching from behind, threatening to kill me in one snap. Swiftly, I flipped the assailant over my back, and they landed in a heap in front of me. It was the District 6 Guy – I had no recollection of his name. I tried to jab my javelin into his stomach, but he reached up nimbly, grabbed the tip, pushed it away, and jumped up. He swung his fist at me, but I ducked and rammed my body into his solar plexus. He fell down, coughing and sputtering, but was silenced after I delivered multiple kicks to his head. I don't know if he's alive, but even if he is, he'll probably die soon, judging from the large dent in the side of his head. I'd find out tonight, when it shows the deaths in the sky.

I ran over to Nero, who was killing another person at the moment – the District 12 Guy. He was holding him a foot off the ground by his shirt collar, plunging his switchblade repeatedly into his lower stomach. The boy was clearly dead already, but Nero kept stabbing; every time he pulled out, fresh blood flew everywhere. "Nero!" I yelled, and he looked over. "Kid's dead – leave him!" Nero nodded and basically tossed the limp body down in a heap in the now-red grass.

I see a figure sprint past me – the girl from 9 I believe. I raised my javelin, and aimed it at her upper back, as she ran away from me. When she was ten yards away, I chucked my javelin, which sailed into her back, and got lodged in it. The girl collapsed when struck and landed face-first in the grass. I jogged over and retrieved the javelin.

Wow, that's two kills for me, already. Sweat poured down my face. Jesus, it's really hot out. I turned, and started to run back towards to where Nero was, to find that he'd been joined by two other Careers – my partner from District 4, Lilly Adams, and the District 2 girl, Ingrid Blaer. They were lined up in a circular formation, covering all sides around them, protecting themselves from any assaulters. Ingrid shot her blowgun at some girl; it sailed into the back of her head, and the girl fell down, dead.

"You guys!" I yell, still running, to get their attention. "Jesse!" yells Ingrid, "Behind you!" I make a quick U-turn to see some bitch rushing at me with a dagger. "Fuck!" I yelp, but I don't have time to run. The girl brings her arm down, and is about to kill me, when all-of-a-sudden, there's a sharp, whizzing noise and there's an arrow through her neck. SHUUUNK. Before the girl falls, I see a murky, black liquid, like tar, seeping off the arrow's tip. After the girl falls, in front of me is Lee Remus, the District One girl, holding a mahogany re-curve bow. "You're welcome…" She says, condescendingly, and snags the bloody arrow from the District Eleven girl's neck.

"What the hell is that?" I ask her.

"What, the black stuff?"

"Uh-huh,"

"It's 'cycin,' a very dangerous natural toxin, made from Axonopus xanthomosa plants." She says. "Axon-what?"

"If it is injected into you, either by eating it or being stabbed with it, you'll die within thirty seconds."

"Oh…okay. Cool." But I couldn't even finish, before she sprinted away, towards the others. I turned and followed her over.

Nero had found a new weapon, along with his switchblade. It was a crudely constructed, very large and presumably heavy baseball bat-type mace. It was wooden, and on the end, had jagged rusty nails stuck in, sticking out in all directions. Holy fuck. I would not want to get hit with that thing.

The Bloodbath seemed to be over now – there was nobody around, seemingly, except for us. The only Career that was not present was Caesar Constantine, from District One. "Where the hell is Caesar?" I asked. "No idea." Ingrid snapped at me, obviously angry about something. Who knows what it could be this time? She was very irascible.

Lilly spoke, "This isn't very like him – the running off. You think he's betraying us?" "Nah," Nero said, "He's smarter than that. He knows that he'd stand no chance alone. We'd hunt him down."

Just then, there was the sound of footsteps, moving through the grass. We all turned – weapons aiming, ready to kill. From behind the Cornucopia, stepped Caesar, but he wasn't alone. He was clutching the District Seven Girl, with her arms behind her, and a large bowie knife pressed up against her jugular.

"Hey, guys!" he smiled cheerfully, "I got a hostage!" "…Why?" asked Nero. "She's really no use. Nobody cares about her sorry ass, and we can't just lug her around with us all day." Caesar grunted, "Okay, fine," and proceeded to slit her neck, allowing her to drop to the ground, bleeding out. She emitted loud, choking noises, while the blood practically flowed all over her coming out of her mouth, and neck.

We all stared at her, for a while, while Caesar walked over. It was a horrible sight, yes, but we were desensitised to it, from back home. Once, a kid I didn't know, who was training, slipped from the net, and cut his throat on a rusty rebar that was protruding from the wall. That's not even the worst of it, though, but I won't get into that, now.

After about thirty seconds, the girl silenced, and began to slip away. Caesar piped up. "Is that everybody?" He asked. "I don't know…" I replied, "The cannons haven't gone off yet so I have no idea what's happening."

Out of the blue, we heard a dull thud, and turned quicker than a speeding bullet, to find Nero held by the District Eight Boy, who had a large dagger in his hand, poking Nero's stomach. "Aaargghh..." he groaned. There was a thin stream of blood trickling down the side of his head, from his hairline. He looked woozy, as if he was about to pass out.

We stared for a while, having no idea on what to do. The District Eight Boy spoke, slowly, through gritted teeth: "Drop. Your. Weapons." We all looked at each other and then let go of our weapons – me with my javelin, Lee with her bow, Lilly with her throwing knives, Ingrid with her blowgun, and Caesar with his knife.

"D-don't kill him." I croaked out. Wow, so much for not showing fear – that was the worst thing I could've said.

The District Eight Boy slowly began to insert his knife into Nero's abdomen, and Nero groaned, and tried to hit the District Eight Boy, but the Boy grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Then, with astonishing speed, so fast, if you blinked you'd miss it, Caesar jumped forward, and slammed his fist, directly into the District Eight Boy's nose. The Boy is taken by surprise and drops Nero, who then rams him right up against the Cornucopia. "Bitch," He mutters, but before Nero can stab him, with the Boy's own knife, the Boy kicks Nero's shin, and releases himself from the hold, sprinting away from us, into the grass-field.

He stumbles, and trips, but lifts himself back up and continues to run. Lee raised her bow and aimed at his lower-back. She gracefully pulled back the string, and let go, sending the arrow in a spiraling arc that sailed through the air and right into the District Eight Boy, who keeled over, and dropped dead.

Instantaneously, a loud cannon rings out, across the arena, and then another…and another…and another. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Eight cannons are fired, which means two things – One: The bloodbath was over, and Two: eight tributes had been killed. That means that there were sixteen of us left.

"Alright, guys, let's get started."

**END OF CHAPTER I**

**8 tributes dead**

**16 tributes left**


End file.
